My Soul Belongs to the Devil
by Olivsissweet
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. Nick had always been special. He could make his wishes come true nad accidentally set things on fire when he was mad. When he turned eighteen, he gets taken by the devil. It turned out that his parents had made a deal with the devil when Nick was an infant. Will Kevin be able to get Nick back? WARNING: RAPE. KEVICK, JOICK


Ever since I was little I knew there was something different about me than other kids. It became obvious when I wished my teacher would shut up and she couldn't speak after I had wished it. That was the first time I knew I was different. My parents kept telling me I was special but I thought all parents say that to their kids. Now that I'm eighteen, I realize that what they said was true. I am special. I know my brother, and lover, Kevin, can't make his wishes come true or accidentally set things on fire when he was mad.\

"Nick, We're gonna be late," Kevin called from downstairs.

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Kevin. We're going to see a movie about Olympic gods and goddesses. It seemed pretty interesting when we read about it online. I ran downstairs and met Kevin by the front door. Kevin kissed me before we headed toward the car.

When we got to the movie theater the line was pretty long. I sighed and Kevin pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his warm embrace and breathed in his scent. He smelled like saw dust and cologne. Finally it was our turn at the booth. Kevin ordered our tickets and we went inside. As we were getting in line for some popcorn, I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked around and saw a man with raven-colored hair staring at me. Kevin must've sensed my uneasiness because he pulled me closer to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Someone is staring at me," I said.

"Where?" Kevin asked.

"Over there," I said while nodding my head toward the raven haired male. Kevin saw him and tightened his grip on me.

"He won't try anything with me around," Kevin said. "Just stay with me and you'll be okay."

"Okay," I said quietly.

The movie was awesome. There were battle scenes and romance and everything! After the movie Kevin and I walked toward our car. Suddenly I felt eyes on me again. I squeezed Kevin's hand and he looked at me. He saw my uneasiness and looked around. He wrapped his arms around me when he caught sight of the raven haired male again. The man started walking toward us and Kevin held onto me protectively.

"Hello," the man said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," the man said.

"Why are you following us?" Kevin asked.

"I wanted to see how much Nicholas has grown," the man said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I see you don't remember me," the man said. "But what do you expect when you live with mortals. My name is Joseph but everyone calls me Joe. Actually everyone calls me the devil but whatever."

"Th-the devil?" I asked.

"Yeah," Joe said. "Or Hades, or Pluto."

"Y-you mean you're –"

"Yep," Joe said cheerfully. "And I'm here to take you home."

"I am home," I said.

"That's what you think," Joe said.

"If you want Nick you have to get through me first!" Kevin said.

Joe sighed. "I guess I need to explain why I'm taking Nick. You see, when Nick was born, he was a very sick child. Your parents made a deal with me so that you could survive."

"W-What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Your father prayed for you to live and in return I would get to take you when you turned eighteen."

"What?!" Kevin and I said at the same time.

"Yep," Joe said. "Now, come along Nicholas."

"You aren't taking him without a fight!" Kevin said.

Joe sighed again. "As you wish," he said.

Suddenly Joe appeared in front of us and stuck his hand in Kevin's chest. Kevin froze as Joe laughed.

"It's easy killing a mortal you know," he said. "All I have to do is pull your heart out of your body. Do you feel it Kevin? Do you feel my hand squeezing the life out of your heart?"

Kevin grunted as Joe squeezed his heart.

"Stop, please!" I begged with tears cascading down my cheeks. "You can take me as long as you don't kill Kevin."

"N-Nick," Kevin grunted.

Joe looked from me to Kevin then back to me. "Fine," he said.

Joe let go of Kevin's heart and grabbed my wrist. I gasped as I felt how hot his skin was. It felt like it was burning my skin. Joe dragged me toward a black sports car as Kevin ran to us.

"Give me back my brother!" Kevin shouted.

Joe turned around and punched Kevin. Kevin fell to the ground as Joe threw me in his car. He slammed the door and got in the driver's seat. I held my hand on the window as Kevin got up.

"I love you Kevin!" I shouted as Joe started the car.

I allowed tears to fall down my cheeks as Joe started driving away. Kevin tried to chase after the car but he was too slow. The last thing I remember was going through a dark tunnel before I passed out.


End file.
